Eine seltsame Strafarbeit bei Professor Snape
by Tawiga
Summary: Thea ist ein nettes aufgewecktes Mädchen das Snape eigentlich immer auf die Palme bringt. Doch eine Strafarbeit bei ihm kann ihr Leben verändern.
1. Kapitel 1

Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch. Ich mag sie eigentlich ziemlich gerne. Aber ich denke das ist jedem selber überlassen ;) viel Spaß beim lesen und über Reviews freut man sich doch immer gerne Tawi  
  
Eine seltsame Strafarbeit bei Snape  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
„EINE STRAFARBEIT BEI PROF. SNAPE ???? Spinnt der?"dachte Thea als sie wütend durch die Gänge richtung Griffindor-Turm lief. Sie hatte von Filche gerade eine saftige Strafarbeit verpasst bekommen. Die ganze Nacht bei Snape nachsitzen. ICH HASSE SIE BEIDE, schrie sie innerlich. Normalerweise war sie ein fröhliches, manchmal überdrehtes Mädchen, das von Regeln nicht viel hielt. Mit ihren langen braunen Haaren die sie zu einem schwungvollen Zopf nach oben gebunden hatte und ihren ebenso Rehbraunen, strahlenden Augen sah sie immer etwas Kindlich aus, und nicht wie 16 Jahre. Sie ging in die 6. Klasse nach Hogwarts. In einer Stunde würde ihre Strafarbeit anfangen. Also um 10.00 Uhr. Sie seufzte und setzte sich in einen Sessel aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie nahm sich feste vor nicht einzuschlafen doch es kam so, das sie irgendwann doch einschlief. Um 09.50 wurde sie von ihrer Freundin Selera geweckt. "Hey. Thea sollst du nicht um 10 bei Snape sein?" "Hm...? gähn Wie spät ist es denn?" "Na ja....zehn Minuten vor Zehn." "Waaaaaaaaaas ? Scheiße! Ich komme zu spät." sie rannte schnell in ihren Schlafsaal und zog sich was anderes an und rannte dann schnell aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Um 10.10 kam sie in den Kerkern an. "Miss Ally. Warum kommen sie auch noch zu spät zu iher Strafarbeit?" zischte Snape wie üblich. "5 Punkte Anzug für Griffindor. Dann fangen sie gleich mal an. Hier sind die Zutaten sie geschnitten werden müssen. Los, los." Grummelnd machte Thea sich an die Arbeit. Nach einer Stunde bemerkte sie erst das Snape sie die ganze Zeit beobachtete. "Was haben sie Professor?" fragte sie schnipisch. "Das geht sie nichts an Miss Ally." "Na dann eben nicht." sie wollte gerade weiter schneiden als Snape plötzlich vor ihr stand und ihre Hand nahm. " Sie werden jetzt mit mir eine etwas andere Strafarbeit erleben." er grinste teuflisch um machte so der Schülerin richtig Angst. "Ähm...Prof. Was soll das denn sein?" Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Das werden sie gleich sehen." Er stieß sie auf den Boden und hielt immer noch ihre Handgelenke fest. Dann setzte er sich auf sie drauf und grinste sie weiter an. Thea bekam es immer mehr mit der Angst zu tun. Doch als ihr Lehrer anfing sie überall zu streicheln riss sie die Augen weit auf und keuchte: "Professor...Bitte...sie können nicht...ich...ich schreie." "Och das ist kein Problem, meine Wände sind Schalldicht. Nützlicher Zauber." Jetzt hielt er ihren Kopf zwischen seinen Händen und kam ihr immer näher. "Sie werden doch nicht..." Doch da hatte Snape auch schon seine Lippen auf ihre gepressen. Sie war zu geschockt um sich zu wehren als seine Zunge in ihren Mund glitt. Widerlich, dachte sie. Aber irgendwie...doch es gefiel ihr schon in gewisser Weise. Aber das würde sie niemals zugeben. Es war Snape! Sie nahm ihre ganze Kraft zusammen und schubste Snape feste von sich. "Professor!!!" Sie sah ihn ängstlich und schockiert an. "Aber Miss Ally. Sehen sie es doch als Strafarbeit an. In gewissem Sinne ist es das doch." "Ich gehe aber dann zu Dumbledor." Thea sah ihm feste in die Augen. Doch er... lächelte. Ein Wunder dass er so etwas auch kann, dachte sie sich. "W...was?" stammelte sie. "Dann geh doch. Nur wirst du nichts sagen können. Weil du nämlich nichts weißt. Ich habe hier einen hübschen Vergessenstrank. Sie werden sich an nichts erinnern können Miss Ally." Er lächelte immer noch. "schluck Ähm...Professor, wollen...wollen sie es sich...nicht, vielleicht, doch...ähm...noch..." sie blieb stecken da Snape nun anfing langsam ihre Bluse zu öffnen. "...mal überlegen?" vollendete sie nun ihren Satz leise, mehr für sich als für ihn. Doch Snape hörte ihr sowieso nicht zu. Er war am letzten Knopf angekommen und zog ihr die Bluse nun ganz aus. "Miss Ally, Thea, du...bis wunderschön. Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet?!" Thea riss erschrocken die Augen auf als sie das hörte. Hieß das, dass ...nein! Oder hieß es vielleicht doch, dass er sie schon länger im Auge hatte? "Professor...bitte, sie können einfach nicht...ich...ich bin doch ihre Schülerin!" stammelte sie vor sich hin. "Wen interessiert das?" flüsterte Snape und küsste ihren Hals entlang, knabberte an ihrer sanften Haut. Und Thea konnte nicht anders, sie musste ganz leise stöhnen. "Sagen sie bloß ihnen gefällt das?" meinte Snape immer noch im Flüsterton. "Nein Professor. Das...das darf es gar nicht...die Folgen, sie...sie währe zu fatal...glauben sie mir....wenn das rauskommt...bekommen sie einen riesen Ärger." Snape nickte wissend. "Ich weiß." Er küsste sie wieder auf den Mund. Er schob seine Zunge langsam in ihren Mund. Sie stöhnte leise und schloss die Augen. Was tat sie da? Das durfte sie nicht. Er durfte das nicht. Aber ihr Gefühl...es sagte ihr es ist richtig. Aber ihr gesunder Menschenverstand warnte sie. Doch zum Schluss siegte das Gefühl und sie fing an den Kuss zu erwidern. Snape lächelte leicht an ihre Lippen. Sie ließen voneinander ab und keuchten schwer. "Professor ich denke ich gehe jetzt lieber ich muss noch..." "Pssssst ! Du bleibst schön hier. Unsere Strafarbeit ist noch nicht beendet." meinte er zwinkernd und hob sie auf die Arme. Er trug sie eine Wendeltreppe hinauf. Sie kamen in einem kleinen Raum an. Hier gab es ein Sofa, ein Regal mit vielen Büchern, einen Kamin, ein paar Sessel und einen Tisch. Auf dem Boden lag ein schöner weicher Teppich. "Professor? Was genau...verstehen sie unter schluck Strafarbeit?" fragte Thea misstrauisch. "Das werden sie noch früh genug sehen." Lächelte Snape und wieder fragte sich das Mädchen warum er dieses Lächeln nicht öfter an den Tag legte. Es stand ihm doch so gut. Snape legte Thea auf das große und sehr breite Sofa und kniete sich dann auf den Boden. Er fing an ihren nackten Bauch zu küssen. Er ließ keine Stelle aus. Theas Wangen färbten sich rot und sie fühlte sich so...glücklich??! Jetzt legte er eine Hand auf ihre rechte Brust fing an sie zu massieren. Die Schülerin stöhnte. "Professor...ich..bitte sie...hören sie...aaaauf!" doch ihre Stimme versagte als Snape auch noch seine andere Hand dazu nahm und mit seiner zunge in ihrem Bauchnabel verschwand. Es war zu viel für sie. Sie würde das nicht aushalten, sie...sie musste weg hier. Es waren ihre einzigsten Gedanken in diesem Moment. Snape spürte ihre Nervosität. "Ganz ruhig. Beruhigen dich Thea. Bitte Thea, vertrau mir nur dieses eine mal." Thea sah ihn an. Seine Augen verlangten nach ihr, das sah sie klar und deutlich. Doch auch sah sie das traurige in ihnen. Er war ein einsamer Mann. Vielleicht wurde er auch noch nie geliebt? „Professor ich...ach verdammt! Wenn sie doch nur nicht mein Lehrer währen."Ich sah an ihm vorbei zur Decke. „Bitte Thea, vergiss wenigstens für ein paar Stunden, dass ich es bin. Du achtest doch sonst nie auf Regeln."Jetzt musste Thea etwas schmunzeln. Es stimmte. Sie machte sich noch nie was aus Regeln und Vorschriften. So ist sie eben und so liebe ich sie, dachte Snape. Thea richtete sich nun auf. „Ok...lass uns für eine Nacht vergessen wer wir sind."sagte sie mutig. „Aber nur..."er sah sie fragend an. „...wenn du den Vergessenstrank vergisst g Ich will mich doch dann an alles erinnern."grinste das Mädchen und küsste Snape. Dieser fühlte sich wie der glücklichste Mann der Welt. Er nickte und drückte Thea wieder auf das Sofa. Er zog sie langsam aus, küsste sie dabei überall, ließ keine Stelle aus. Theas Keuchen wurde immer lauter und verwandelte sich schließlich in ein leises Stöhnen. „Thea...ich, weißt du wie lange ich mir das schon wünsche?" Die Angesprochene lächelte sanft und setzte sich wieder auf. „Bald wünscht du dir etwas ganz anderes....."hauchte sie und setzte sich auf Snapes Schoß. „...Severus Snape!"Sie zog ihm den Umhang aus. legte ihn sauber zur Seite. Dann knöpfte sie ihm das Hemd auf. Die streichelte ihn erst nur, bis sein Atem schon so schneller ging, sie dachte schon er würde jeden Moment umkippen. Doch es beruhigte sich wieder als sie ihn auf den Mund küsste. „Severus?"der Lehrer nickte. „Bist du dir auch wirklich ganz sicher? Ich meine wir...bekommen riesen Ärger wenn das jemand erfährt."flüsterte sie und lehnte sich an seine starke Schulter. „Ich weiß. Um mich mach dir keine Sorgen. Wenn du nichts sagst werde ich auch den Mund halten."lächelte er und zog sie näher zu sich. Thea nickte sachte und kuschelte sich an ihren Lehrer. „Thea ich...lie...begehre dich."Flüsterte er als er ihren Hals herunter küsste und sie somit wieder reizte. „Jetzt weiß ich es."Lächelte sie und zog ihn wieder hoch um ihn sanft zu küssen. Severus seufzte in ihren Mund und ließ sich schwach sinken. Thea grinste und setzte sich auf seinen Bauch. Sie war nur noch mit einem schwarzen Slip bekleidet. Und das Severus immer noch die Hose und das aufgeknöpfte Hemd an hatte störte sie gewaltig. Das musste sich ändern. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die nackte Brust, während sie ihm das Hemd von den Schultern gleiten ließ. Der Mann keuchte leicht als Thea an seinen empfindlichen Nippeln leicht zu saugen anfing. Sie grinste und wiederholte diese Prozedur immer und immer wieder. So kam es, dass Snape immer ungeduldiger wurde und als seine Schülerin leicht mit der Hand über die Beule in seiner Hose fuhr, war es aus mit seinem Versuch sich zu bändigen. Er sprang auf und hob die überraschte Thea auf seine Arme und trug sie zu seinem Bett. „Bleib schön hier meine Kleine."Lächelte er und bekam als antwort einen Schmollmund zu sehen. „Ich bin nicht mehr klein!"Snape verschwand ins Bad und blieb dort ca. 2 Minuten. Dann kam er wieder, diesmal ganz ohne Kleidung, und ließ sich auf das Mädchen in seinem Bett sinken. „Habe ich dir schon gesagt wie wundervoll du aussiehst?"Thea nickte. „Schon öfters."„Dann sag ich es dir noch öfter."Grinste er und zog ihr langsam auch ihren Slip, in seiner Lieblingsfarbe, aus. Nun lag sie also völlig unbedeckt vor ihm. Auf SEINEM Bett. Er war glücklich. Das erste mal seit sehr langer Zeit wieder war er glücklich. In seinen Tagträumen im Unterricht, wo dieses Mädchen so böse blickend in der hintesten Reihe seines Klassenraumes saß hatte er sich das immer so vorgestellt. Ja genau so war es richtig. Es war nicht falsch.  
  
Als es vorbei war nahm er sie feste in den Arm. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dir nicht dein erstes Mal verderben, den...denn ich liebe dich Thea. Auch wenn du meine Schülerin bist."Jetzt war es draußen, dachte der Lehrer sich. „S...Severus, ich dich auch."Lächelte sie ihren Liebsten an und bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Thea war schon eingeschlafen und schlief nun ruhig mit offenem Mund. Der Mann küsste sie noch einmal leicht auch den Mund und zog sie dann leise an. Er transportierte das Mädchen in den Griffindorturm und setzte sie dort auf einen Sessel. „Schlaf schön meine Kleine. Bis morgen."Lächelte er traurig und gab ihr den Vergessenstrank. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Danke für mein erstes Review AREW-Fan. Tja er musste ihr den Tank geben sonst währe es doch langweilig, oder? Aber ich hab schon noch ein paar nächste Kapitel fertig und sie erinnert sich schon noch wieder daran ;)

Kapitel 2  
  
„OH NEIN !!! Ich habe meine Strafarbeit bei Snape vergessen!"schrie Thea aufgebracht und lief eilig im Zimmer umher. Aber dafür hatte ich einen schönen Traum...irgendwas mit Snape, dachte sie sich und zog sich rasch ihre Schuluniform über. Beim Frühstück saß sie zerknirscht auf ihrem Stuhl und sah zum Lehrertisch. Würde Snape sie jetzt noch mehr bestrafen? Sie hatte sich an diesem Morgen etliche Ausreden parat gelegt, doch keine schien wirksam. „Oh mist! Wir haben ja jetzt schon Zaubertränke."Murmelte sie als sie mit Selera vor der Kerkertür stand. „Tja. So was nennt man dann wohl Pech, nicht?"grinste die Freundin sie an. „Ach halt die Klappe." Grummelte sie und öffnete die Tür. Neben ihr trat auch die immer noch kichernde Selera ein. „Tut mir leid Professor aber ich habe...ähm...nicht auf die Uhr geschaut."Versuchte Thea es mit ihrer Ausrede Nr. 4. „So, so. Miss Ally. Sie haben nun schon wie lange bei mir Unterricht?"brummte er leise. „Ähm..."sie zählt extra langsam an den Fingern ab. „1,...ähm 2, 3, öh...4, 5, 6...ja, 6 Jahre glaube ich, Sir. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher." Grinste sie und tat auf unschuldig. Die Klasse fing an zu tuscheln und ihr wurden viele aufmunternde Blicke zugeworfen. „Oder, warten sie...soll ich es noch einmal rechnen?"Sie wollte gerade wieder anfangen zu zählen als ihr Snape seufzend ins Wort fiel. „Lassen sie es gut sein. Setzen sie sich hin und sie schreiben mir bis morgen einen Aufsatz über Vampirtränke und den Trank der lebenden Toten, verstanden?!"Er versuchte ernst zu blicken, was ihm Auch einigermaßen gelang. Es fiel ihm wirklich schwer, das nette und hübsche Mädchen von gestern Abend in ihr wieder zu erkennen. Sie sah sehr verpennt aus und hatte ihre schönen, dichten Haare einfach zu zwei losen Zöpfen gebunden. Allerdings war sie immer noch so frech wie gestern. Er konnte, und wollte, nicht einsehen dass sie die letzte Nacht nicht in Erinnerung hatte. Aber er war selber schuld. Den Unterricht über musste er sich sehr anstrengen um sie nicht dauernd anzusehen und an die vergangene Nacht zu denken. Als die zwei Stunden vorbei waren und Thea sich mit Selera an den Griffindortisch setzte kam Prof. McGonagal zu ihr und bat sie ihr in ihr Büro zu folgen. „Was ist denn Professor?"fragte sie unschuldig. „Ich habe gehört, dass sie ABERMALS eine Strafarbeit bekommen haben. Und sie haben schon wieder 20 Punkte Abzug für unser Haus bekommen. Sie sollten mit ihrem Unsinn aufhören wenn sie nicht wollen das ich ihre Eltern informiere." meinte ihre Hauslehrerin streng und blickte sie durch ihre Brille streng an. „Aber Professor ich...wissen sie das war so. Ich habe einen Schüler aus Slytherin höfl..."Die Lehrerin unterbrach sie. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen dass sie einen Slyterhin HÖFLICH angeredet haben!"Theas Unschuldsmiene versagte und sie seufzte tief. „In Ordnung Professor. Es kommt nie wieder vor."Sie blickte auf den Boden um dem strengen Blick auszuweichen, der sie zu durchbohren schien. „Ich habe außerdem gehört dass sie zu ihrer Strafarbeit nicht erschienen sind."der enttäuschte Ton ihrer Lehrerin versetzte Thea einen Stich. Sie mochte ihre Hauslehrerin doch trotz allem. „Es tut mir Leid Professor. Ich habe verschlafen."Sie kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Nun gut Miss Ally sie können gehen. Und bitte benehmen sie sich ein wenig besser. Mehr verlange ich ja gar nicht."Thea nickte und ging in den Turm.  
  
Die Jahre vergingen ohne dass Thea sich besserte. Aber sie schaffte ihren Abschluss trotzdem mit großem Erfolg. Bei dem Abschlussball saß sie in einer Ecke und sah einfach nur zu. Irgendetwas hinderte sie immer wieder daran einem Jungen zu nahe zu kommen. Danach besuchte sie eine weiterführende Schule, wo sie noch vier Jahre lernte. Danach beschloss sie Auror zu werden, da ihre Eltern von Voldemort getötet worden waren. Sechs Jahre war sie nun schon Auror. Inzwischen war sie eine erwachsene Frau von 27 Jahren geworden und noch dazu eine sehr erfolgreiche Aurorin. Sie war ca. 1.80 Groß und ihre braunen Haare waren nun schulterlang und standen sehr zerzaust zu allen Seiten ab. Auch hatten sich ihre Haare leicht gelockt und das machte ihr, ohnehin schon hübsches, Gesicht noch schöner. Doch ihre frechen Augen blitzten immer noch nur so von Lebenslust. Vor ziemlich genau drei Wochen war sie dem Phönixorden beigetreten. „Thea darf ich dich bitten mit ein paar anderen deiner Kollegen nach Hogwarts zu kommen und dort ein Auge auf Harry Potter zu haben?"Ihre Augen wurden größer als sie diesen Auftrag von ihrem Dumbledor, der inzwischen ein guter Freund von ihr war, erhielt. „Ich soll ihn schützen? Voldemort?"Als sie 11 Jahre alt war und ihr erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts begonnen hatte, hatte sie die Nachricht bekommen das ein Junge namens Harry Potter denjenigen besiegt hatte der ihre Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatte. Und jetzt sollte sie wieder nach Hogwarts und genau diesen Jungen beschützen. „Natürlich Albus. Auf Fuge ist nicht mehr zu hoffen. Er ist total gegen diesen Jungen und dich. Ich werde drei meiner besten Leute und auch treue Freunde von mir bitten mich zu begleiten. Wir werden morgen Früh pünktlich zum Frühstück erscheinen. Du kannst auf mich zählen."Albus Dumbledor nickte zufrieden und schüttelte Thea die Hand. „Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Bis Morgen dann."„Es gibt doch immer noch um 8 Uhr meine leckeren Schokopfannkuchen?"fragte sie mit hoffnungsvoll blitzenden Augen, die sie gleich wieder wie die freche Zweitklässlerin erscheinen ließ, die Dumbledor so gemocht hatte. „Aber natürlich. Außer die Schüler essen dir alles weg bevor du kommst."grinste er noch und apparierte dann. Thea freute sich riesig wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Sie lächelte noch einmal und apparierte dann um ihren Kollegen bescheid zu sagen.


	3. Kapitel 3

eigentlich hab ich gedacht Harry ist in der 5. Klasse aber ich kann mich auch irren. Ich bin echt miserabel wenn es darum geht das Alter nachzurechen. Sorry --"

Aber danke für eure Reviews Ich freu mich immer (auf jeden Fall bei den 2 bis jetzt tropf )

Kapitel 3  
  
„Ein tolles Gefühl wieder hier zu sein."strahlte Thea und sah zum See und den Länderein von Hogwarts hinab. „Ja finde ich auch. 10 Jahre ist es nun her."lächelte Selera die ebenfalls den Weg ihrer Freundin, und an ihrer Seite, eingeschlagen hatte. Sie setzten mit ihren Besen zur Landung an. Zu viert landeten sie also genau vor dem Schlosstor. Dort stand auch schon Rubeus Hagrid, der auf ihre Ankunft gewartet hatte. „Hallo Hagrid! Lange nicht gesehen, wie geht es denn so?"fragte Selera die sich mit dem Wildhüter schon immer sehr gut verstanden hatte. „Sehr gut Selera. Sehr gut. Ich hoffe ihr hattet eine angenehme Reise?!"„Es war sehr kühl aber angenehm. Kann ich jetzt meinen Schokopfannkuchen und eine Tasse Kaffee haben?"fragte Thea und sah Hagrid bittend an. Dieser lachte und bat sie herein. „Es hat sich aber nicht viel verändert."meinte Selera und blickte ein Gemälde an dass ihr zu winkte.  
  
In der großen Halle saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine beim Frühstück. Harry ahnte zwar schon, dass heute etwas passieren würde doch was genau wusste er nun doch wieder nicht. Doch in diesem Moment ging die Tür der großen Halle auf und herein kamen vier Zauberer und Hexen. Es waren zwei Hexen und zwei Zauberer. Sie wurden von Hagrid geführt und sahen sich neugierig um. „Ah da sind meine Gäste ja. Das sind vier Auroren des Ministeriums und sie sind für einige Zeit unsere Gäste."lächelte Dumbledor freudig und strahlte in die Runde. Doch zu dieser Zeit war keiner gut auf das Ministerium gestimmt und deswegen wurden den Vier Auroren viele misstrauische Blicke zugeworfen. „Meint ihr sie sind wie Umbridge hier um irgendwelche doofen Regeln einzuführen?"meinte Hermine zu ihren Freunden. „Tja, wer weiß das schon?" meinte Ron und zuckte mit den Schultern. Harry sah zum Lehrertisch und ertappte Snape dabei wie er eine Hexe mit braunen haaren erstaunt musterte. Er grinste und machte Ron und Hermine darauf aufmerksam.  
  
Thea und ihre Kollegen teilten sich auf die tische auf und so wurde beschlossen dass Selera zu den Hufflepuffs gehen sollte, Tom, ein hochgewachsener, gutaussehender Zauberer, zu den Ravenclaws, Peterson, ein alter, narbiger Zauberer mit freundlichen Augen, zu den Slytherins und sie zu den Griffyndors. Sie marschierte direkt auf Harry Potter, den sie in letzter Zeit oft im Propheten gesehen hatte, und seine Freunde zu und ließ sich neben Hermine Granger nieder. „Hallo."strahlte sie die Griffindors an und sah sich auch kurz darauf auf dem Tisch um. „Gibt es noch Schokopfannkuchen und ne Tasse Kaffee für mich?"fragte sie und erblickte auch schon ihr Lieblingsgericht. „Ich bin übrigens Thea Ally. Ihr dürft mich Thea nennen. Ich war früher auch in Griffindor. Ich bin ja sowas von froh wieder hier zu sein. Das ist schon Jahre her als ich das letzte mal hier war. Ich habe am meisten die Schokopfannkuchen vermisst. Also sind noch welche da?"zwinkerte sie den Schülern zu und fing auch schon an zu erzählen, während sie aß. Fred sprach aus was alle dachten: „Was für eine Quatschtante. Aber irgendwie sympathisch."meinte er mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück herrschte auf den Gängen munteres Gemurmel. Alle waren überrascht über die freundlichen Gäste gewesen. Und schon bald wurden die „Neuen"von allen gemocht. Nur Slytherin traute ihnen noch nicht so ganz. „Ich finde alle vier toll"meinte Ron als er von den anderen Gehört hatte wie die anderen so waren. Harry nickte stumm und kramte in seiner Tasche nach dem Zaubertränkebuch.  
  
Thea und die Anderen wurden zu Dumbledor gerufen und gingen die vertrauten Gänge entlang. „Das ist doch toll die Aufgabe. Besser als für Fuge sich in Lebensgefahr zu bringen."grinste Thea zufrieden und erinnerte sich seufzend an die Schokopfannkuchen. „Die Slytherins sind ja so was von unfreundlich. Also wirklich die Jugend von Heute."„Ach Pet. Hab dich nicht so. Du weißt doch das Slytherin immer etwas mürrisch sind."lachte sie und stieß dabei Tom freundschaftlich in die Rippen. „So ich bin also mürrisch ja? Dann sag ich dir mal was du bist, nämlich eine..."Selera musste laut loslachen. Und so hörten die beiden auf sich zu ärgern und lachten lieber mit. Als sie bei dem Wasserspeier ankamen sahen sie sich erst mal blöd um. „Das Passwort weiß nicht zufällig jemand?"fragte Selera hoffnungsvoll. Schweigen. Das war auch eine Antwort. „Ah da sind sie ja."Dolores Umbridge stand hinter ihnen und lächelte steif. Sie nannte das Passwort und alle traten ein. Professor Dumbledor wartete schon auf die kleine Gruppe, die nun neugierig näher kam. Er stand auf und gab jedem von ihnen die Hand und dankte ihnen dass sie gekommen sind. „Sie sollten jetzt besser zu ihrer Klasse Dolores."lächelte Dumbledor der Ministeriumshexe freundlich zu und diese verschwand mürrisch. „Also wie ihnen Thea sicher gesagt hat geht es darum ein Auge auf Harry Potter und seine Freunde zu haben. Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass sich etwas anbahnt. Schneller als wir alle glauben und das bereitet mir Sorge. Ich bitte euch ein offenes Auge für die Schüler und zwei offene Augen für Harry zu haben. Und passen sie auf unsere liebe Professor Umbridge auf. Sie arbeitet, wie sie sicher wissen, sehr eng mit Fuge zusammen."Die vier Auroren nickten. „Ich dachte mir sie schlafen bei den Schülern."verkündete Dumbledor strahlend, als währe er stolz auf diesen Einfall. Thea war sofort Feuer und Flamme dafür und die anderen stimmten nach ihrer Überredungskunst auch zu. Aber nur unter der Bedingung das Pet nicht zu den Slytherins musste und so wurde Tom beauftragt bei den Slytherins im Kerker zu wohnen. Thea ging wieder zu den Griffindors, Selera zu den Hufflepuffs und Pet zu den Ravenclaws. Sie schliefen bei den 5. Klassen, so konnten sie besser ein Auge auf Harry und seinen Jahrgang werfen. Als alles besprochen war wurden sie entlassen und vor dem Büro trennten sie sich und jeder ging seine Wege. Thea schlenderte den Weg zum Griffindorturm hoch und lief dabei direkt in die Arme von Prof. Snape. „Oh, Verzeihung Professor."lächelte sie und ging weiter. Snape blickte ihr verträumt hinterher.  
  
Snape ging gedankenverloren richtung Kerker. Er hatte versucht zu vergessen was in dieser einen Nacht passiert war, die sein Leben verändert hatte. Zum erstenmal seit seiner schulzeit war er wieder verliebt gewesen und es hatte weh getan. Erst als sie sich nicht an die gemeinsame Nacht erinnern konnte, woran ers elber schuld war, und dann als sie von der Schule gegangen war. und auf einmal stand sie wieder vor ihm. Er war dabei sie zu vergessen! Er hatte es wirklich versucht, doch wenn die Nächte wieder einmal ZU Ruhig waren dachte er an sie. Oder wenn er eine Schülerin vor sich hatte die ihr auch nur annähern ähnelte. Alles erinnerte an sie. Warum war sie zurück?!!! Warum stand sie vor ihm und lächelte ihn an. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz das zu sehen. Er nahm sich vor in den nächsten Tagen einmal mit ihr zu reden. Er musste sie IRGENDWIE dazu bringen, dass sie sich erinnerte. Nicht zum ersten mal verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er sein Versprechen in dieser Nacht, damals, nicht eingehalten hatte und Thea Ally trotzdem den Vergessenstrank gegeben hatte. Schon wieder ein Stich in seinem gebrochenen Herzen. Er sah sich um. Da! Eine verängstigte Schülerin, die versuchte unbemerkt an ihm vorbei zu kommen. "Miss Watson! Warum sind sie nicht im Unterricht?! 10 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff!" Etwas befriedigt eilte er weiter in Richtung Kerker.  
  
"Woooooow!!!! Hier hat sich aber auch gar nichts verändert!" strahlte Thea und sah sich im Griffindorturm um. Irgendwo MUSSTE Sich doch einfach etwas verändert haben in 10 Jahren. Doch sie fand nichts. Lachend beobachteten die Schüler die Aurorin. "Ähm...Fräulein? Wohnen sie jetzt hier bei uns im Turm?" fragte Hermine Granger schüchtern. Thea lächelte ihr zu. "Jup! Das war Dumledors Idee. Toll nicht? Ich schlafe bei dir im Schlafsaal...Hermine, oder?" Die Griffindor nickte und sah sauer zu Ron und Harry die sich hinter Thea halb totlachten, darüber wie Hermin sich aufführte. "Lass sie nur lachen. Und wunder dich nicht. Jungs sind komische Wesen." zwinkerte die Ministeriumshexe ihr zu und meinte wieder lauter: "Willst du mir nicht den Schlafsaal zeigen?" obwohl sie noch ganu genau wusste wo sich dieser befand. In der Nacht wachte sie auf. Sie sah an die Decke ihres Himmelbettes und lauschte dem ruhigen Atem von Hermine, Parati und Lavender. Sie war wirklich glücklich endlich wieder in ihrem geliebten Hogwarts zu sein, in dem weichen Himmelbett zu liegen und die Schüler und Lehrer um sich herum zu haben. Früher gab es noch etwas was sie immer gerne gemacht hatte. Sie stand leise auf und zog sich an. Dann schlich sie leise aus dem Schlafsaal und aus dem Turm. Die junge Frau lief ruhig über das dunkle Schlossgelände und steuerte auf den Waldrand, am See, zu. Die Sterne funkelten über ihr und der Mond schien sie anzulächeln. Am Waldrand blieb sie stehen und sah zu einem großen Baum auf. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf Theas Gesicht breit, als sie nach dem dicken Ast griff. Zufrieden lehnte sie sich an den Stamm und streckte ihre Beine auf dem breiten, stabielen Ast aus. Man hatte von hier oben einen guten Ausblick auf den See. Der Mond und die Sterne spiegelten sich in dem dunklen, bedrohlich aussehenden Wasser, aber gleichzeitig sah es sehr beruhigend aus. Die Aurorin war wirklich froh wieder hier zu sein und mit diesem Gedanken und dem Hogwartsgelände vor Augen schlief sie ein.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4 Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen und dem Vogelgezwitscher geweckt. Die Frau streckte sich und gähnte noch einmal kräftig, bevor sie sich aufrichtete und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen wie heute. Und da schlich sich auch schon wieder ein Lächeln auf ihr zufriedenaussehendes Gesicht. Sie genoß noch ein wenig den Sonnenaufgang über dem Schloss und sprang dann von ihrem Baum herunter, um zum Frühstück und zu ihren Schokopfannkuchen zu gehen. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen gemeinsam mit Ginny, Fred und George beim Frühstück als Thea herein kam. Sie setzte sich zu ihnen und strahlte in die Runde. "Hallo allerseits" Gierig griff sie nach den Schokopfannkuchen und lud sich den Teller damit voll. Während sie aß redete sie mit den Griffindors und bemerkte nicht das ihr vom Lehrertisch aus Blicke eines gewissen Lehrers zugeworfen wurden. Snape saß am Tisch und starrte ununterbrochen auf Thea. Sie war noch genau so wie er sie in erinnerung hatte. Lebensfroh, naiv, freundlich und wunderschön. Die anderen Schüler und Lehrer sahen in schon komisch an doch was kümmerten ihn die anderen? Er hatte Thea wieder. Und noch einmal würde er sie nicht gehen lassen. Nun das Problem: Wie sollte er es anstellen das sie sich erinnerte?! Thea bemerkte Snape nicht aber dafür die anderen Griffindors. Fred und George grinsten und rutschten näher zu der jungen Frau. "Wissen sie was Thea? Professor Snape beobachtet sie die ganze Zeit. Kann es sein das da was ist?" grinsten die Zwillinge und Thea blickte von ihrem Teller auf. Immer noch kauend sah sie zum Lehrertisch und ihr Blick begegnete dem Snapes. Sie hörte auf zu kauen und sah in die unendlichen Tiefen dieser schwarzen Augen. Waren sie schon immer so schwarz gewesen? und so funkelnd? Schnell sah Thea wieder auf ihren Teller und wurde leicht rot, weshalb wusste sie auch nicht. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich in der Gegenwart ihres früheren Professors wohl, und das konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Schokopfannkuchen! Dachte Thea um sich abzulenken und tatsächlich funktionierte es. Snape schwebte auf Wolke Sieben. Sie hatte ihn angesehen mit ihren wunderschönen, leuchtenden Augen. Er seufzte leise und wurde von Albus Dumbledor angesprochen: "Was ist mit ihnen los Severus? Sie sehen heute so .. glücklich. ... aus." Dumbledor sah ihn amüsiert an und schielte zu Thea. Natürlich hatte er die Blicke bemerkt und das Verhalten des Tränkemeisters ließ ihn schmunzeln. Severus Snape benahm sich so ganz anders als sonst. Die Zeit mit den Auroren in Hogwarts konnte noch sehr interessant werden. Ein Lächeln huschte über Dumbledort Gesicht. Als Snape nicht antwortete, wahrscheinlich weil er es vor lauter starren nicht gehört hatte, drehte sich Dumbledor fröhlich zu Prof. McGonagal um.  
  
Thea beschloss nach dem Frühstück einen Spaziergang um den See zu machen, da die Schüler jetzt sowieso alle in ihrem Unterricht waren. Dabei dachte sie über vieles nach. Zum Beispiel Die Veränderung in den letzten Jahren. Seit ein paar Jahren, eigentlich erst seit dem Harry Potter nach Hogwarts ging, tauchte Voldemort immer wieder auf, als würde er seine Rückkehr planen. Und nun war er wieder da und Fuge drehte vollkommen durch. Dumbledor konnte noch so beruhigt tun doch sie wusste das er sich ziemliche Sorgen machte. Doch nicht nur über Voldemort dachte sie nach. Auch um Snape drehten sich ihre Gedanken. Als sie ihm vorhin in die Augen geblickt hatte kam ihr plötzlich wieder die verschlafene Strafarbeit in den Sinn. Es war ihr furchtbar peinlich gewesen die Strafarbeit verschlafen zu haben. Doch irgendetwas hatte ihr gerade eben beim Frühstück gesagt, dass sie nicht verschlafen hatte. Doch je länger sie darüber nach dachte desto weniger schien es zu bringen. Sie seufzte und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es zu regnen anfing. Schnell eilte sie wieder zurück ins Schloss.  
  
Thea betrat die Eingangshalle und das erste was sie sah war Filch der sie böse anblickte. Und dieser Blick sagte ganz deutlich: So nass kommst du mir nicht ins Schloss. Sie verdrehte die Augen und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Schon war sie trocken und ihre Kleider sauber. Sie grinste Filch an und wünschte ihm beim vorbei gehen einen schönen Tag. Er sah ihr mit tödlichem Blick hinterher.  
  
Die Frau hatte vor sich mit ihren Kollegen zu treffen und ein wenig zu reden. Sie hatten als Treffpunkt die Bibliothek ausgemacht und genau da ging sie jetzt hin. Die Bilder sahen sie freundlich an und winkten ihr nach. Wie hatte sie Hogwarts vermisst! Doch der Gedanke warum sie hier war verscheuchte das Glücksgefühl.  
  
"Hi, Leute." rief sie fröhlich als sie sich an den Tisch zu ihren Freunden setzte. "Wurde auch Zeit, dass du kommst. Wir haben ja auch nicht den ganzen Tag zeit." murmelte Tom grimmig und Selera grinste schon wieder so amüsiert. Und genau deswegen ließ sich Thea jetzt ausnahmsweise mal nicht darauf ein und lächelte freundlich in die Runde. "Also dann. Wie lief's bei euch?" "Und wir sind auch nicht hier um unsere Erlebnisse aus zu tauschen sondern um zu besprechen was wir machen wenn Hogwarts angegriffen werden sollte." Die Ministeriumshexe warf ihrem Kollegen einen amüsierten Blick zu und meinte provozierend ernst: "Sag es uns! Du kannst uns ruhig anvertrauen was die bösen Slytherins dort unten in den Kerkern mit dir anstellen, dass du so aggressiv wirst"  
  
Tom schnaubte und als Selera schon wieder anfing sich köstlich über die beiden Streitenden zu amüsieren räusperte Pet sich und sah mürrisch in die Runde.  
  
"Ich habe mit Dumbledor gesprochen und er befürchtet, dass es zu einem Angriff von Voldemort auf Hogwarts geben soll. Das Ministerium interessiert das natürlich nicht und genau deswegen hat er uns ja geholt. Und da wir ihn nicht enttäuschen wollen verlange ich von euch...", er warf einen strengen Blick in Richtung Tom und Thea, "...dass ihr euch wenigstens für diese paar Stunden jetzt zusammenreißt und wir in Ruhe besprechen, was nun zu tun ist." Die Anderen nickten, und so machten sich die Vier an die Arbeit.  
  
Nach drei ewig langen Stunden erklärte Pet die Versammlung für beendet und Thea stürmte mit Selera so schnell wie möglich aus der Bücherei, bevor der alte Zauberer es sich noch einmal anders überlegte. „Ich dachte wir kommen da nie mehr raus. Stell dir mal vor wir würden da drinnen verhungern oder so und erst nach Wochen windet man unsere Leichen, wenn wir nicht schon von den Bücherwürmern aufgefressen worden sind."„Irgendeiner würde uns schon früher finden."ging Selera grinsend auf die Geschichte ihrer Freundin ein. „Hast du eine Ahnung. In unserer Zeit vielleicht. Aber die Jugen von heute (sie grinste noch mehr bei diesen Worten) geht doch nicht mehr in die Bibliothek. Die vergnügen sich lieber in den Büschen."Selera musste laut loslachen bei den Worten ihrer Freundin und auch Thea stimmte mit ein. sie fühlten sich beide wieder in ihre Schulzeit zurück versetzt.  
  
Die Tage vergingen ohne, dass etwas besonderes passierte. Während die Schüler im Unterricht waren ging Thea nach Hogsmeade, redete mit ihren früheren Lehrern, alberte mit Selera herum, saß in der Bibliothek oder saß am See und dachte nach. Zur Zeit wurde sie innerlich immer besorgter. Auch wenn sie das den anderen nicht zeigte. Sie machte sich sorgen um die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt. Wenn Voldemort seine alte Kraft wieder erlangen sollte stand es schlecht um ihre Welt. Seine Anhänger kehrten haufenweise zurück. Erst letzte Woche hörte man, dass Lucius Malfoy spurlos verschwunden sei. Sein Sohn hatte ausgesagt, dass er wieder zum dunklen Lord gegangen sei. Draco Malfoy hatte sich dem Orden des Phönix angeschlossen. Er wollte nichts mehr mit seiner Familie zu tun haben. Die junge Hexe dachte aber auch über Harry Potter nach. Er würde es schwer haben. Sein Patenonkel Sirius Black war verschwunden und Hermine Granger wurde noch mehr in Schutz genommen. Ronald Weasly zog sich immer mehr zurück, seit dem sein Vater von Todessern in einem Kampf um das Ministerium ermordet worden war. Viele Freunde von Thea waren bei diesem Angriff getötet worden. Es war ein schlimmer Kampf gewesen. Todesser wollten ins Ministerium eindringen und es übernehmen. Doch Mitarbeiter aus allen Abteilungen halfen mit die Eindringlinge wieder zu vertreiben. Auch Thea und ihre Freunde waren dabei gewesen. Zusammen hatten sie es geschafft doch das Ministerium hatte auch viele Verluste zu beklagen. Komischerweise schlich sich auch immer wieder ein gewisser Zaubertranklehrer in ihre Gedanken. Sie erinnerte sich daran wie schlimm der Unterricht bei ihm immer gewesen war. Doch man musste zugeben, dass, wenn man sich davon nicht unterkriegen ließ, man bei ihm doch viel lernen konnte. Thea hatte die Zaubertrankstunden immer als einen großen Spaß angesehen. Snape ließ sich immer so schön ärgern.  
  
Ungefähr eine Woche nach ihrer Ankunft auf Hogwarts saß sie wieder einmal am See und hatte nach gedacht. Und wieder einmal über Snape. Doch plötzlich verspürte sie das Verlangen zu ihm in den Unterricht zu gehen und ihn wieder einmal vorne am Pult stehen zu sehen. Grinsend lief sie also los in die Kerker. Unten angekommen klopfte sie höflich an die Tür und wurde mit einem gefauchten „Herein!"begrüßt. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanke für eure lieben, lieben Reviews alle durch knuddel Dieser Teil ist nciht besonders lange geworden, aber der nächste wird dafür ein bischen mehr, ok? So und nun viel Spaß mit teil 5

Tawi

Kapitel 5  
  
Snape kam total aus der Fassung als plötzlich Thea vor ihm in der Tür stand. Und das auch noch in seinem Unterricht mit den 6. Klassen (Ich hab es mir noch mal genau überlegt und ich denke, wenn ich richtig gerechnet habe, müsste Harry und Co. jetzt in der 6. Klasse sein ;) )Griffindor und Slytherin. Er fing sich allerdings schnell wieder und gab sich mühe sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Bleib einfach so wie du immer bist. Denk sie währe eine kleine nervende Griffindor. sagte er sich immer wieder und funkelte sie wütend an. „Was wollen sie hier Miss Ally?"fragte er kalt und ging langsam auf sie zu. Doch die Frau vor ihm wich nicht zurück und keine Spur Angst war in ihren Augen zu sehen. „Guten Morgen Professor. Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur zu Harry, Hermine und Ron setzen. Wir haben etwas zu besprechen."meinte sie fröhlich und Potter und seine Freunde sahen sie an als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. So musste es auch sein. Keiner wagte es seinen Unterricht zu stören. Auch nicht das Mädchen ... die Frau die er liebte. Oder geliebt hatte? Er wusste es nicht und wollte jetzt auch nicht darüber nach denken. „Raus hier! Sie können nachher beim Mittagessen mit ihnen sprechen. Nicht. In. Meinem. Unterricht!!!!"schimpfte er gefährlich leise und sah sie sauer an. Thea lächelte nun freundlich und sah ihn bittend an. Snape merkte wie er weich wurde. Nein! Er doch nicht. Ein Severus Snape mit seinem Ruf wurde nicht weich. „NEIN!!!"schrie er und schob sie aus dem Zimmer. Doch die frühere Griffindor entwand sich seinem Griff geschickt und sah ihn ernst an. „Professor Snape. Es ist wichtig. Verstehen sie. Und es tut mir leid, aber ich werde am Mittagessen nicht teilnehmen. Ich bin .... verhindert."erklärte sie und sah ihn eisern an. Sie würde sie nicht einfach rausschmeißen lassen. Er war nicht mehr ihr Lehrer. Snape kochte vor Wut. Er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut los zu brüllen und sie mit Gewalt hinaus zu schieben. Niemand konnte so mit ihm reden ohne, dass das Folgen hatte. Und trotzdem sprach er die nächsten Wort aus: „Nun gut Miss Ally. Wenn es so wichtig ist können sie mir das ja sagen und wenn ich es für ebenso wichtig halte werde ich es ihnen erlauben."Die Klasse sah ihren Professor überrascht an. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass er nach geben würde. Thea beugte sich vor und kam ganz nah an Snapes Gesicht. Sie flüsterte ihm leise etwas ins Ohr und kicherte dann los. Snape sah sie vernichtend an und schmiss sie nun endgültig aus dem Klassenzimmer. Als er die Tür mit vielen Zaubern belegt hatte drehte er sich zu der Klasse um und schnauzte sie an, dass sie gefälligst arbeiten sollten.  
  
Harry und Ron tuschelten aufgeregt. Was hatte Thea ihrem verhassten Lehrer nur zu geflüstert. Snape war noch bleicher geworden und hatte viel zu unüberlegt reagiert. Das war so gar nicht seine Art. Hermine beteiligte sich nicht an den Gesprächen. Sie hatte sich in der letzten Woche gut mit der Ministeriumshexe verstanden und sie würde sie heute Abend einfach fragen. Die Besserwisserin Hermine bewunderte die lockere, nette und vor allem begabte Hexe, wenn sie es sich eingestand. Sie würde gerne auch so sein wie sie. Sie war immer gut drauf, war beliebt, arbeitete im Ministerium, war intelligent und witzig. Hermine war zwar intelligent, aber das war alles was sie mit der Älteren gemeinsam hatte. Sie beachtete bei ihren Überlegungen gar nicht was sie alles für Vorteile hatte. Thea hatte schon längst erkannt das dieses junge Mädchen für die Zaubererwelt ein Segen war. Sie würde später viel beitragen können im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Hermine würde einmal eine sehr starke Hexe werden und man konnte sich bei ihr darauf verlassen, dass sie niemals auf die falsche Seite geraten würde.  
  
Immer noch leise lachend lief sie durch das Schloss und grüßte dabei einige Bilder, die ihr noch von früher bekannt waren, und den Kopflosen Nick, mit dem sie sich eine ganze Viertelstunde fest gequatscht hatte. Sie war froh darüber, dass sie es geschafft hatte den Professor aus der Fassung zu bringen. Das sollte ihr mal jemand nach machen. Sie wollte ihn ärgern und, dass hatte sie geschafft. Thea beschloss Hogsmead einen Besuch abzustatten. Aber alleine wollte sie auch nicht gehen. Selera hatte keine Zeit, sie wollte unbedingt noch bei Hargrid vorbei schauen. Pet grummelte irgendwas von „Wir sind hier nicht zum Vergnügen. Die Jugend, also wirklich."Und so machte die junge Hexe sich seufzend auf den Weg zu Tom. Sie mochte Tom und alleine mit ihm in Hogsmead? Das konnte ja lustig werden. Sie fand Tom in der Bibliothek und setzte sich zu ihm „Tausend Tricks um bei jungen Hexen besser anzukommen"las Thea grinsend den Buchtitel vor und sah den zwei Jahre älteren amüsiert an. „Hast du's denn so nötig?"fragte sie spöttisch und nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand. „Das geht dich nichts an. Gib wieder her."rief der Zauberer aufgebracht und sprang auf. „Jetzt lass mich doch mal sehen. ‚benehmen Sie sich immer wie ein Gentleman' (sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an) ‚reden sie nicht mehr als nötig. und sein sie dabei höflich und zuvorkommend' (ein kleines Lachen kam über ihre Lippen) ‚Laden sie die Hexe bei ihrem ersten Date niemals danach noch zu sich ein'" Sie konnte es sich nicht mehr verkneifen und lachte laut los. Immer noch lachend gab sie ihm das Buch wieder zurück und er schob es schnell von sich weg. „Mensch Tom. Das hätte ich jetzt nicht von dir gedacht."sie kicherte immer noch und erst nach einem vernichtenden Slitherin-blick von seiner Seite beruhigte sie sich langsam wieder. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen ob du mit nach Hogsmead kommst. Aber ich nehme an du hast ... wichtigeres ... zu tun."sie grinste ihn an und Tom wurde sogar etwas rot. „Ich habe das Buch nur so zufällig gefunden. Es war nicht meine Absicht es zu lesen." „Ja, ja, das weiß ich doch."meinte sie sarkastisch und stand auf. „Komm schon. Heute ist so ein Fest in Hogsmead und am Abend haben sogar die Schüler die Erlaubnis dort hin zu gehen. Also komm schon!"sie zog ihn auf die Beine und schleppte ihn mit sich mit. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als er seine Kollegin so aufgedreht sah. Obwohl es in den Zeiten nicht viel zum lachen gab schaffte sie es doch immer wieder. Tom seufzte ergeben und lief dann neben der Jüngeren her.  
  
Snape beendete den Unterricht und ging in seine Privaträume. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust zum Mittagessen zu gehen. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen in seinen Unterricht zu platzen! Er schnaubte und dachte daran was sie ihm als Begründung zu geflüstert hatte. „Ich muss ihnen doch von unserem kleinen Geheimnis erzählen, oder?"und das hatte sie so leise und verführerisch in sein Ohr gehaucht. Er hatte ihren Atem auf seiner kalten haut spüren können und die Wärme die sie ausstrahlte erfüllte selbst ihn. Doch die Worte hatten ihn noch mehr erbleichen lassen. Wusste sie etwa wieder bescheid? Das konnte nicht sein! Sie hatte nicht den Eindruck gemacht als hätte sie ihre Worte ernst gemeint doch trotzdem hatte er richtig gehandelt, als er sie so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Klassenzimmer geschoben hatte. Egal was jetzt die Schüler von ihm halten würden. Ganz in Gedanken merkte er erst nach dem dritten Klopfen Dumbledores Anwesenheit. „Guten Tag Severus. Ich wollte dich nur einladen heute Abend mit den Lehrern und natürlich auch mir nach Hogsmead zu gehen. Es wird dort das 600 jährige Bestehen des drei Besen gefeiert. komm schon, das bringt dich auf andere Gedanken."Snape überlegte. Er hatte nicht vor gehabt zu diesem Fest zu gehen. Allerdings würde es ihn wirklich auf andere Gedanken bringen. „Also gut Albus. Ich komme mit. Aber nicht lange!"Dumbledore nickte fröhlich und verschwand wieder. Um punkt 18 Uhr traf sich die Lehrerschaft in der Eingangshalle. Die Schüler waren schon vor einer Stunde losgeschickt worden. Sogar die jüngeren Schüler hatten an diesem Tag die Erlaubnis sich in dem Dorf aufzuhalten. Der Tränkemeister fragte sich immer wieder wie er nur hatte zustimmen können. Er wollte doch gar nicht nach Hogsmead. Und die nächste Überraschung kam auch noch. Thea Ally!


End file.
